Journey planning involves planning a route between an origin and a destination. The route may include waypoints between the origin and the destination. Existing techniques for journey involve planning a route that satisfies specified parameters. For example, the route may be planned to satisfy a starting time and an ending time. Most existing techniques, however, provide rigid offerings that do little to simplify or automate journey planning.